I'm not paralyze
by KyoyaCavallone17
Summary: Dino was assigned to form a band and sing a song at the end the school festival. What will he sing? And whom does he dedicate his song? Takes place after Battle Royal arc/Curse of the Rainbow arc. NO SPOILERS! Dedicated to my real life Uname). Thank you for the KHR cp strap XD… Belated Happy new year, minna-san!


**Synopsis:**

**Dino was assigned to form a band and sing a song at the end the school festival. What will he sing? And whom does he dedicate his song?**

**Takes place after Battle Royal arc/Curse of the Rainbow arc. NO SPOILERS!**

**Dedicated to my real life friend, Olade ( Uname). Thank you for the KHR cp strap XD… Belated Happy new year, minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. First D18 fanfic! (my fave yaoi OTP in khr fandom). Not beta-ed. "Paralyze" does not belong to me..it belongs to its rightful owners. Kyun,kyun! =D …D18 daisuki! Dino be mine!kyaahh!**

**Title: I'm not Paralyze**

**Pairing: Dino x Kyoya (D18)**

**A lil' bit of 5627 if you reeeaaaally squint your eyes…**

**Rating: PG (16+)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Word Count : (according to MS Word) 3,060**

"Dino"- talking

_Dino- English language_

'Dino'- thought

**[Kodoku no kiri, migi me wa mitsumette, samayoi toki deai wa guzen…]**

Dino and Co. (includes Tsuna,Yamamoto and Gokudera) are sitting & chatting in the park, when suddenly all the teachers are called using the school's pager.

"To all year level teachers, please proceed to the faculty room for the weekly meeting. I repeat, to all year level teachers, please proceed to the faculty room for the weekly meeting. Thank you." Dino got up from his sit.

"So, excuse me for a while guys, it looks like I have a meeting." He showed his friends his sheepish smile, while removing the dust from his pants.

"It's not 'looks like', you 'REALLY' have a meeting, baka." Gokudera muttered under his breath. Upon hearing that, Tsuna just laugh nervously whilst bidding goodbye to his 'brother'.

'I wonder what will they talk about this time? Last time, I nearly got myself suspended. Well ,'coz I tried to whack that Nezu with my whip. But then again, I think that was good! What kind of teacher is he to talk bad about his students, especially to Tsuna and everyone? Not even Reborn do that to me. Hm? Speaking of students , I didn't see him today.. MY Kyoya, I mean. =)'

Dino opened the faculty room's door and immediately proceeds to his table, which is just next to the window. Luckily, he saw his lover, Kyoya Hibari, 'playing,(read as: Biting them to death! T_T) with some law breakers in the school. The blonde was so engrossed in watching the raven haired boy swinging his tonfas which glistened every time he swings it that he didn't hear the Old man Nezu was calling him.

"..no-sensei! Dino-sensei!"

He slams the book at Dino's desk. The bucking horse got startled that he nearly punch the old man's gut IF he didn't stop his self just a mille second away.

"O-Oh ,it's you old-I mean, Nezu-sensei . Did ya call for me?" he showed them his charming causing the other occupants to blush except for the furious Old Man, of course.

"Y-yes, I'm calling you, and like I was saying, you're the only one who didn't pick a paper at the box yet. As an _Elite _person and your superior, I have the every right to choose what to get in the bo-", he was cut off when Dino stands up from his sit and went to the said brown cube-thing to pick his paper.**( A/N: hehehehe, serves ya ryt OLD MAN=P )**

"Hmm, let's see, let's see, I got a band? Eh? a.. band? A BAND!? You mean I'll—what?!" Dino panicked

"Calm down, Dino-sensei. Yes, a band. Don't worry it's not like you'll perform in the stage alone, you know." Girl Teacher A patted the blonde's firm shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah and you have the freedom to choose your members. Either they're your fellow teachers, students, or friends. Well, good for you that you got a band. Unlike us." Girl teacher B sighs.

"W-why?"

"Well, we will do a Manzai combi."

" 'Manzai combi', you mean, comedy duo?!"

"Yep!" The two teachers confirmed.

'Oh my! Thank heavens!'

Dino was interrupted from doing a cartwheel inside his head when one teacher voiced her opinion.

"But this is the first time that a teacher will do a live performance, right?" male Teacher A asked. All the teachers nodded.

"It is me wrote the choices, but I never wrote a 'band'. I wonder who wrote it." Girl Teacher C said.

Out of the blue, a squeaky voice was heard across the room." It's me."

'T-that voice is…..'

"Boreen-sensei!"

'Reborn?! Why is he here?!OMG!OMG!OMG!'

Dino remained his impassive face, but in the inside he is sweating bullets and is now panicking like a scared cat.

"Why would Boreen-sensei do something like that?"

"Before that, why do you think students enrol at schools?", asked Boreen a.k.a Reborn.

"Umm.. to learn new things?" said male teacher B

"Exactly! But, in today society, it is not just students that needs to learn. Yes, also the teachers. For the reason that they could tortu- I mean, teach their beloved students a new things in life that could lead them in a correct way." Dino was 100% sure that someone will be killed or be embarrassed at the process.

'Hmph that's obviously a lie. They're smarter than you think they are ,Rebo-'

"As expected of Boreen-sensei."*clap, clap, clap* (A/N: too lazy to narrate..)

'Forget I said that! Please, Erase that part!'

Dino just sigh at his ex-torturer tutor's antics. The meeting was adjourned early so the Bucking Horse returned to where his lil' bro is.

"Oh? Why the long face, Dino-san?" asked Tsuna.

"You guys are still here, huh. Can you help me?"

"As long as we can, we'll help you. right, guys?"

"Of course, Tsuna ahahahaha. Just treat this as thanks for helping us fight against the Vindice, Dino-san." no need to tell who said that.

"Che, if Juudaime will do it then ,I guess I'll help."

"Really?" That got Dino teary eyed.

The next day ,they practiced at Dino's mansion in Namimori.

Tsuna plays as the guitarist, Yamamoto as the drummist , Gokudera plays as the bassist, and lastly, Dino as the lead singer as well as the leader.

Well, Gokudera, being Gokudera, was really against to Dino as their leader, but because of Tsuna's few "Please, Gokudera-kun", with a little bit of winking from the brown haired boy, this caused the silverette to nod absentmindedly

(cue: Blushing furiously!).

They practiced really hard (read as: Practiced with a LITTLE bit of torture and

Blackmail from the gun-toothing baby) just for the festival. Now, the D day has come, Dino and Co. are getting ready at the backstage when the Vongola Tenth asked the Cavallone Boss.

"Nee, Dino-san?"

"Yes, Little bro?"

"Umm, I was just wondering why did you use this song when you don't even like it?"

"Hmm, how did you know about that?"

"Hyper intuition, perhaps."

"Well, the truth is , I dedicate this song to my favorite aloof cloud ….."Tsuna could not hear what his Big brother said because of the loud clapping of the spectators.

"Now, the next performer is our beloved, Italian-teacher-who-teaches-an-English-subject-to-his-Japanese-students, Dino-sensei!"

A roar of clap can be heard across the school of Namichuu. Which, by the way, caused the perfect prefect to wake up, rather irritably, from his slumber inside the Reception room.

"How noisy. And they're crowding, I'll bite-hm?..that's.."Hibari squinted his icy grey eyes upon realizing who the crowd is cheering at.

"Hello guys, _Good evening_. Konbanwa." Dino nervously smiled, causing the girls and some guys to blush and nosebleed.

"Konbanwa, Dino-sensei!"

"Please, marry me!"

"Bear my children, sensei!"

And some other fangirl comments flooded them.

"Well, first, while my friends are getting ready, I'll give you my message in ENGLISH."

"Eh?!"all the students chorused.

"_I dedicate this song to my beloved and first student, let's just call him, Aloof_ _Cloud-kun. I know that sometimes you hate me & tried to kill me, but I know_ _that those are just your way of saying 'I love you'. And as for me, I won't get tired of saying my 'I love you's to you EVERYDAY and in different way. So now, as my 50__th__ I love you of the day, I'll play your favourite song," _Dino clears his throat and looks at the direction of his members, each giving them a nod.

"_Paralyzer by Finger Eleven_!" he shouted as he Yamamoto starts beating the drums, Gokudera and Tsuna strumming the base and guitar. Dino starts

singing.

'So, when he say 'Aloof cloud' he meant Hibari-san, huh.'

"Oh it's in English"

"Yeah, but it's good!"

"Go sensei!"

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink_

_I wish it was cool in me_

_but so far has not been good._

Dino unconsciously taps his foot in every beat of the drum.

_It's been shitty and I feel awkward as I should_

_this club has got to be most pretensiously_

_since I thought you and me._

_Well, I am imagining a dark lit place_

_or your place or my place!_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_but I seem to be struck by you._

_I wanna make you move_

_because you're standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_you'd probably move right through me_

_on my way to you._

The whole crowd starts singing , yelling, and cheering like they're inside a disco bar. Dino really enjoys the song that he grips the mic hardly. Upon hearing the lyrics from his mouth he remembers his Kyoya. He felt like his whole body melts every time the said teenager looks at him with his steel grey eyes. Dino could not move even an inch during those times. Just like the guy in the song, he was not paralyze but he seems to be struck by Kyoya.

***On the other side of the building***

Kyoya seems to be enjoying the song to the point that he started singing along with the lead singer, but only in a soft voice while tapping his fingers to the table & feet on the floor.

"Hmm.. 'dedicated to me' ,huh." 'Maybe I'll give him a reward later.' A small smirk etched in his face.

When the song was finished the place became quiet for a while when all of a sudden a round of applause and cheers can be heard from the teachers students alike. He and his friends pants heavily & at the same time enjoyed the whole fiasco. The blonde boss looks at his friend's face each giving them a goofy smile and a thumbs up for the job well done performance.

At the backstage, after being crowded by so many girls and guys and congratulating them, the place became once again quiet. They were getting ready to go home and celebrate at his the Bucking Horse'e mansion when Dino saw Hibari standing near the window, gazing the starry sky.

"Tsuna, you should wait for Romario at the gate, okay." He started running

"What about you, Dino-san?"

"Wait for me at the mansion!" Dino stumbled with his own feet.

Ouch! Tsk! Stupid rock!

**(A/N: it's not da rocks's fault, horsey-san)**

Dino reached the Reception room panting & breathing heavily.

'Here I come, Kyoya.'

But even before touching the knob, it opened and and there he saw his lover, who hastily reached the back side of his neck, pull it towards him, and hungrily captured his lips. Dino respond to itin the same manner, too. Teeth against teeth, tongue against tongue and lips against lips.

Kyoya guided Dino to the couch and sit there. The buttons were the first to go, rolling onto the floor as they bounced aimlessly in the dark lit room. Buttons were not important, and at the moment, they were nothing but an obstacle. Once the buttons flew off, the blonde's hands automatically pushed the offending shirt off the teenager's shoulders to reveal his creamy and delicious skin.

Dino shrugged the rest of the raven boy's cotton shirt off and threw it carelessly at their feet while Kyoya returns at his task of undoing the older man's still buttoned shirt. His fingers skillfully removed the obstacle known as buttons around Dino's upper body and after that he went to remove his dress shirt, never minding the foreigner's fervent lips that were kissing along his collar bone.

A low groan escaped Dino's lips when Kyoya took him into his hands. He was squeezing him hard, running his hand down his engorged cock as he pulled it out of the confines of the foreigner's pants. It throbbed under Kyoya's firm hold, and slowly, he began to pump his hands back and forth. When the teenager's fingers reached his tip, Dino could feel the lubrication spilling out of him. Inwardly, the blond knew that raven haired was going to continue on torturing him.

'I can't take this anymore!'

Dino proceeds to the young boy's pants and found it as an obstacle, so as a solution he decided to remove it. His hand returned to his creamy thigh and he didn't hesitate to push the boy's hips forward as he rubbed the head of his penis near his entrance. The boss shifted his length between the guardian's thighs, sliding back and forward and watched as the boy throbbed when Dino positioned his tip at Kyoya's opening.

The teenager's hands glided him along his wet private part, and then slowly, his legs drew apart. Kyoya sunk down upon him, and Dino groaned as he slid into him, feeling the racing pulse of the boy's heartbeat as he held his body against him with his narrow walls closing around him.

They were panting heavily and he knew that Kyoya was almost at his limit. His gasps were turning into soundless hitches of breath. The boy was near, and he was too. With a final thrust, Kyoya let out a sharp gasp and Dino held him tightly against him as the teenager's body stilled. A low grunt came out of his mouth and his hips twitched when his seeds were releasing in the boy's inner body. Panting and out of breath, Dino held him in his arms, being careful not to drop his lover. Drawing his hand up, he caressed the boy's rosy cheek. His fingers brushed away the matted strands of hair away from the other boy's face, and Dino lifted the younger boy's chin up before leaning down to give Kyoya a kiss on the lips.

Gently, the older man pulled himself out of the guardian, aware of Kyoya's eyes were still closed and that the other's acute breaths were tickling him. He let him rest against his chest as he bent down to lay his back onto the couch while Kyoya curled up in his arms, and his hand reached out to grab his jacket, draping it over his beloved lover as Dino snuggled closer to nestle Kyoya's head at the column of his neck.

"Dino-san, Why are you so refreshed, and you have so many bruises!?" asked Tsuna.

"E-etto.. secret.. hehehehe." he showed him his carefree smile which made the bomber to be pissed.

"Hey, we helped you so the least you can do is answer Juudaime's question!"

"It's an adult's thing, Gokudera." Reborn interrupted who appeared from the ceiling.

'Another one of his hideouts, huh.' Both Tsuna and Dino thought.

"Wait, a-adult?!" the teenagers blushed furiously

'Don't tell me he was peeking last night?!' Dino thought

"Don't worry, I didn't. Well, I have my own resources." Cue: Smirk

'Stop reading my mind, Reborn!'

"What do you mean by you have your own resources, Reborn?"Tsuna asked innocently.

'Change the topic, Me!'

"W-well, umm, oh yeah, Reborn, is my performance good? Hehehehe." the blonde changed the topic suddenly.

"Speaking of performance,we didn't know that Dino-san can be a good singer''

"Well.. it's just.. I'm shy''

"Dino here likes to sing you know, only in bathrooms, though. Oh, speaking of singing, someone offered you a singing career here in Japan.'' He reached his pocket and showed a calling card with the name of the recruitment agency.

"Hm?''

"You'll accept right? Accept it, or I'll kill you with my dying will." Reborn showed or rather threaten Dino using his infamous Leon-gun.

"I'll gladly accept, sir!" Dino saluted, it's not like he has other choices , right?

And thus, Dino became known in the celeb world as ' The Singing Horse Dino'.

Dino: As if I'll be called like that!

KyoyaCavallone17: nanchatte =P !

**[Owarinai, onaji yo ni, subete wa matta rinne no moto ni, sonno sadame wa boku ni azukete…]**

**+OMAKE+**

KyoyaCavallone17: the real reason as to why Dino got so many bruises *murmur* we know who it is, though. Douzo, tsuzukette kudasai!

Dino woke up with a refreshing ambia-

**CRASH!**

_OOOOWWWW, Kyoya!_

Scratch that ,rather in an _nerve-wrecking _way.

" Oi, (1)_soushaku dobutsu,_ who told you that you can make a crowd like that last night while you're in my territory, huh?" our perfect prefect immediately grabbed his tonfas from his sleeves and quickly staggered in a fighting position.

"W-wait, Kyoya, It's not like It is my fault. Blame it to my parents!" both hands held high in a stopping motion.

"Hn?" read as : What does your parents have to do with this, _soushaku dobutsu?_

"Well, it's because they made a charismatic and handsome child like me. Nanchatte." *grins*

Grinning face meets impassive/ irritated face.. and in 3 2 1….  
**BANG!**

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

"KYOYA, I'm jushhh jokkkiiinnnggg!"

**CCRAAAASSSSHH!**

**KyoyaCavallone17: there's a saying in our country that says ' Magbiro ka lang sa lasing 'wag lang sa bagong Gising.' Or in English 'It's okay to joke to a drunkard but don't do it to a newly awake person,' or to KYOYA, in this case. =D**

**Notes:**

**Herbivore.**

**KyoyaCavallone17 : AAAANNNNNNDD cut desu!Arigato for reading this! Please review, add to favorite and follow me okay… =P Phew…that was so exhausting! Otsukaresama deshita!**

**Dino and Co.: Otsukare!**

**KyoyaCavallone17:Wait, let's us do THAT.**

**Gokudera : 'THAT'?**

**Yamamoto: ahahaha, 'THAT'.**

**Tsuna: oh ' THAT'.**

**ALL: Happy new year **_**soshite kottoshimo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**_***bows***

**Kyoya: Oi, soushaku **_**dobutsu**_**.**

**KyoyaCavallone17:* blushes* Yup, my future husband- I mean,Kyoya-san?**

**Kyoya: I didn't get to fight the baby. And why do you have my name and the Horse's surname (it's not though) putted together?**

**KyoyaCavallone17: e-etto, 'coz I imagine you together to be married in the future.**

**Dino: Eh? Really? =D**

**Kyoya:… Imma bite you to death.**

**KyoyaCavallone17: Kyaahhh! Nooo!**


End file.
